


Wrong Folder

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Laptop, Embarrassed Sam, Humor, M/M, Sam POV, homemade porn folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Looking for some important information, Sam sees something on Dean's laptop he definitely did not wanna see.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Wrong Folder

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt: Icon (Icon folder in this case) 
> 
> Poor Sam

Sam already knew Dean and Cas were together. Personal space had disappeared, UST didn't fill the room when they walked in, and they no longer looked away from each other when they caught the other staring. So yeah, even if they hadn't said it, Sam knew.

And even if he hadn't, he wouldn't have wanted to find out this way; searching for a specific file on Dean's laptop containing information for a hunt, and accidentally clicking on a folder containing pornographic evidence of his best friend and brother boning. 

Sam slammed the laptop shut, face flushed. He needed brain bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked it ♡
> 
> Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) server ^_^


End file.
